


A Quiet Evening

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Gladio and Ignis clean up camp together after Noct and Prompto have gone to sleep. They just want to spend an evening enjoying the quiet.





	

The sound of snoring rumbling inside the tent brought a smirk to Gladiolus’ lips. The pair fast asleep inside exhausted themselves during a grueling hunt and passed out after dinner. That left himself and Ignis awake to clean up.

“Why don’t you head to bed as well?” he suggested, glancing across the fire to the other man. “You always get up earlier than the rest of us, so I can finish up here.”

“If you don’t mind the company, I think I’ll remain awake a while longer,” Ignis replied, circling the fire to stand next to Gladio. Picking up a well-used dish rag, he started drying the dishes the bigger man washed in their portable basin.

“Of course. But aren’t you tired? I mean, you put up a hell of a fight today and cooked dinner for us. I wouldn’t blame ya for wanting to crash,” Gladio said, voice sounding too loud in his ears.

The lamp hanging over their camp kitchen reflected in Ignis’ glasses, obscuring his eyes as he looked toward Gladio. A curve set his mouth in a playful smirk. “I am quite exhausted, but in all honesty, I’m rather enjoying the quiet.”

Gladio grinned. “I know what you mean.” He glanced toward the tent to clarify the point. The snoring had settled, and the wind rustling the trees took its place. It was a more enjoyable sound.

“Though I do enjoy Prompto’s exuberance, it can be a bit trying at times,” sighed Ignis. “Then again, the same can be said for Noct’s, shall we say, lack of enthusiasm.”

A low chuckle rumbled through Gladio. “You sound like a parent.”

“Some days I do feel like their guardian,” Ignis admitted. “But I wouldn’t change a thing. I enjoy my work. Most days.” The corner of his mouth ticked upward.

“Well, they enjoy having you around. Even if they are difficult,” Gladio assured Ignis, handing him the last dish. Picking up the basin, he took it to the edge of the haven and tossed the water out. With a splatter, it hit the dirt below. When he joined Ignis at the table again to help put everything away, the man shooed him off. Shaking his head, Gladio dropped his massive frame into one of the four chairs surrounding the dwindling fire.

“Imma stay up a bit longer,” he told Ignis, staring at the dancing flames. The orange light turned his eyes an almost caramel color and highlighted a slight tint of red in his brown hair.

A crunch of boots on stone accompanied the gloved hand sliding across his tattooed shoulders. Ignis stepped into his peripheral vision.

“Do you mind if I join you? It’s such a pleasant evening, I’m inclined to enjoy it a bit longer.”

Gladio dipped his head in a nod as he glanced up at the man.

Moving away, Ignis retrieved one of the other chairs and set it down next to Gladiolus’. Gracefully lowering himself into the seat, he removed his silver-framed glasses and closed his eyes. His long, dark lashes brushed his cheeks before he opened them again, his green gaze resting on his companion’s profile. The man’s thick eyebrows, down turned, gave him the appearance of constant irritation in this low light. His strong jaw was framed by a short, nearly maintained beard which grew up into sideburns, and connected to his wild mane of hair. A long, perfectly formed nose gave an attractive curve to his profile.

“See something you like?” teased Gladio, eyes sliding toward Ignis.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” the man replied, placing his glasses back on his face. Expression neutral, Ignis looked straight ahead as he removed the leather gloves from his hands. Tucking them into a pocket, he reached over and slipped his hand into Gladio’s larger, calloused one.

A low, content moan escaped Gladio’s throat as he gave Ignis’ hand a squeeze. “This why you wanted to stay up, even though you’re practically dead on your feet?” he whispered.

Ignis’ chair was close enough he could lean over and rest his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “Sleep can wait.”

A smile softened Gladio’s features as he dipped his head to look at Ignis. The man’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in slow, steady breaths. Gladio couldn’t help but grin as he pressed a kiss to the top of Ignis’ head. He’d wake him in a while, but first he was going to enjoy the quiet, peaceful evening. And let Ignis enjoy it, too.


End file.
